The RNA present in DNA isolated from purified coliphage T5 will be characterized further and its role in viral development will be investigated. An investigation of the presence in T5-infected of a virus specific cytidylate synthetase will be conducted. The possible presence in Herpes simplex virions of RNA segments linked to viral DNA will be investigated.